


Painted Wings

by nonaestheticwhore



Series: MCYT But Make It Broadway [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Ghosts, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Title from Once Upon a December from AnastasiaIn which Tommy is the lost prince of the Antarctic Empire.[Inspired by Anastasia]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT But Make It Broadway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Painted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> If any content creator express discomfort, I will take this down :)

For the longest time, Tommy has been living with his older brothers. He knows they aren't biologically related, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't quite remember the time before them, it's hazy. Glances into the life he used to have would haunt him at night. 

Sometimes, the dreams were normal. He could see pink hair and a red cloak and hear a soft voice, always singing him to sleep. He can remember a strong, but oh so gentle voice calming him from nightmares and assuring him there were no monsters under the bed.

Other nights, the dreams turned into terrors. He could hear screaming and feel rough hands grabbing at him. 

Yet he still has no recollection of where he came from. Not that he minded, he loved living with his brothers. Dream taught him sword fighting and hand to hand combat. George taught him how to properly heal wounds. Sapnap taught him how to brew potions exactly right every time. But most importantly, they taught him love.

Over time, he had come to understand each of them on a level he was certain no one else could. He knew George had a hard time expressing how he felt, so Tommy would always make sure to remind him how loved he was. He knew Sapnap was sometimes self-conscious about being a blaze hybrid and Tommy was always ready to fight anyone who might make him uncomfortable. He knew how Dream was terrified of succumbing to a darker side of himself, he never went into detail about it, but Tommy was prepared to assure his brother that he was not evil. 

He knew them and they knew him. They knew not to press about his past unless he came to them first. He has tried asking them where they found him, but they always just said he was left on their doorstep. One might think he would want to know where he comes from, however, he was perfectly content where he was. He didn't want any other life.

Unfortunately, it seemed the gods had other plans. He was sixteen when guards wearing some of the most regal armor Tommy had ever seen, knocked on his door and demanded to see him. The armor that adorned the soldiers looked oddly familiar. The shining diamond armor chestplates looked beautiful in the fire, they held thick coats made from animal fur and dyed varying shades of blue and red, their shields were painted with a color scheme Tommy knows he's seen before. It dawns on him after seconds of staring at the shields that he painted that exact symbol in his room ages ago. 

Dream pulls Tommy behind him as the soldiers enter, "What can we do for you, gentlemen?"

"We come to speak to Theseus. We need to confirm something," One of them says.

"Theseus?" Tommy feels himself asking before he can stop himself. That name felt too familiar to be coincidence, "Who is Theseus?"

"You are." Another one answers.

His mind reels, his name wasn't Theseus. Was it? His brothers had always called him Tommy, that was the only name he knew. However, none of them seemed half as surprised as him.

He tugs on Dream's arm, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"I do," Dream turns to face him, "When we said we didn't know where you came from, it wasn't the entire truth. We didn't know exactly, but you showed up with a note and you were wrapped in a banner matching theirs."

He wanted to feel betrayed. They had kept such a big part of his life a secret. But he couldn't find it in him to do that. He knew that they just wanted to protect him.

"We come from the Antarctic Empire and we're here to confirm our suspicions about you," The statement leaves Tommy more confused than anything.

"Ab-About me?"

"We have reason to believe that you are the Lost Prince of the Antarctic Empire." 

That single phrase is enough to shatter his entire reality.


End file.
